Kurt meet Kurt
by Blackpantherwolf
Summary: What happens when a blue, fuzzy German mutant meets the gay, spunky and out-spoken outcast of Lima, OH?


Another Chat Inspired fic. I'm actually unsure whether or not to continue or not but this is a nice opportunity for some really nice reviews to let me know! But also I'd like to add I'm on break and I'd like to have a couple prompts or drabbles to get me back into the groove!

Now let's start this bitch!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or X-men: Evolution! Glee belongs to FOX and RIB and X-men clearly to**_ marvel!

* * *

><p>The surroundings of the park were dark and leafy. A long dirt path divided the the park into two as a small, pale figure walked the stretch of lonely land. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel slowly walked about, face downcast as his Alexander McQueen oxfords patted lightly on the ground. Shoulders deep in contemplation, his glasz colored eyes dimmed slightly in the moon light as past events made it's way into the forefront of his memories. He remembered leaving the Hudmel house in exasperation and grief directed towards Finn.<p>

Shaking his head, Kurt lifted his head and scanned his surroundings as to make sure he didn't lose himself, or if someone didn't get the bright idea of jumping him. The brunette snorted softly at the thought. Muggers had another thing coming if they thought the little effeminate boy didn't put his game winning, Cheerio enhanced high-kicks into action. Smiling at the image, Kurt walked faster and much more confidently as he slowly worked his troubles off. Coming into a secret clearing he and his mom discovered. He carefully leaned his back against a tree and stared into the luminous moon high in the sky.

_BAMFT!_

The sharp noise immediately caught his attention as the smell of sulfur filled his nostrils. Smoke surrounded a dark figure sprawled out on the ground a few feet in front.

"W-what the hell," Kurt whispered as he cautiously crept forward towards the collapsed, person it looked like? Only it didn't look like a person. The sprawled -teen Kurt noticed- was dark blue, three fingered, and two-toed? The hell?

Kurt crept closer to the teen regardless. Something about the teen drew the brunette to him. Kurt backed up quickly, when the teen showed signs of stirring and slowly woke up. His eyes glowed an abnormal yellow. The teen yawned and the brunette noticed the fangs in his mouth. He stood up as something swished behind him. A tail. A forked tail to be specific.

Kurt's mouth went dry and his knees went wobbly. He clutched his hand over his chest as the teen slowly turned and stared at him in surprise. The teen lifted his hand and put it behind his head as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"I don't suppose you noticed that right?" The words were spoken in a sexy German accent.

Kurt gave him an incredulous look.

The blue figure winced and sighed as he walked closer to Kurt and was surprised when he didn't back away. He wondered why but quickly filed that thought for another time and held out his hand as he introduced himself.

"My name is Kurt Wagner," he said cheerfully, "I hope I didn't intrude on anything or scare you?"

The brunette shook his head before composing himself and striding confidently forward to shake his hand, "I'm Kurt Hummel, and you might of startled me, but scare? Hell no."

"You're name is Kurt too?" the blue teen laughed, "Well we can't be confusing ourselves like that, sooo just call me Nightcrawler!."

Kurt laughed at him and asked, "Why Nightcrawler?"

"Well besides being blue and fuzzy, i sorta do..blend in to the dark and stuff like that," he replied awkwardly.

The brunette hummed to himself as he examined the teen before him. Blue fur, elfish ears, German accent, forked tail, and weird looking appendages. Kurt mentally shrugged.

I guess weirder things have happened in Lima.

"Okay Nightcrawler," Kurt drawled out slightly, "What exactly did you do right there and how did you do it?"

The furred teen looked at him warily and said, "You've never heard of mutants?"

"Well yea I have but I live in Lima, Ohio. The most diverse we are in like two Asians, a few African-Americans and oh yeah one gay kid."

Nightcrawler looked him up and down curiously.

"Yes I'm the gay kid," he deadpanned.

The fuzzy teen grinned at him sheepishly and patted him shoulder sympathetically. "I didn't want to assume, but you're pretty cool considering that it's like midnight, and you didn't run avay running and screaming or panicking!" He said, accent growing thicker in his excitement.

Kurt considered the hands on his shoulders smirked and raised his eyebrow at him. "I've seen things way scarier than you"

"Yeah? Like vhat?"

"Have you seen yellow crocs? They're such a nightmare!"

The blue mutant grinned wildly at the pale teen, fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"I have a feeling we're going to be good friends, Kurt!"


End file.
